


Haunted (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Halloween, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Haunted (a 221B)

John disappeared upstairs and returned in a hideous black and orange striped jumper.

“For God’s sake.”

“Halloween, Sherlock!” He avoided my eyes and opened the refrigerator.

“You’re… celebrating.”

“Yep. Friends, games, costumes...” He extracted a bag of apples and glanced at me. I –

– made a sound. Not a shriek. His eyes were green with slit vertical pupils.

“Something wrong?” He couldn’t resist the laughter. “Fancy-dress contact lenses! God, I love holidays.”

“So I shall suffer this nonsense the rest of my life.”

His feline eyes lit up. _Talk ‘future’ to me, baby,_ he said once. “Yes, love. Well, no. The rest of mine.”

“Semantics.”

“Nope. Me first.”

“Mm, it is likely. You’re older and left-handed.”

“Yep.” He rubbed a hand over his mouth. “And… you took five years at least. You know.”

“Metaphorical. Anyway, probability isn’t fate.”

He sat and picked up an apple. “If you go first, I’ll never believe it. Not now.” His voice was quietly certain. “I’d spend the rest of my life waiting for you to come home.”

The apple stems gave way with methodical _snicks_.

He talks about my absence like he talks about getting shot: reluctantly, skirting the wound. Those things happened before we had this _._

“Alright, John.”

Truly. For the rest of your life, then the rest of mine: Impossible promises. Us. Apple bobbing.


End file.
